Angelina Ballerina: Angelina in the Wings Credits
Opening Titles * "Angelina Ballerina" * "Angelina in the Wings" Episode Titles * "Angelina in the Wings" ** Written by: Mellie Buse ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Treasure Tandems" ** Written by: Paul Larson ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Two Mice in a Boat" ** Written by: Laura Beaumont ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Cheese Ball Cup Final" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Ending Credits * Series Director: Roger McIntosh * Episode Director: Kitty Taylor * Music by: Colin Towns * Featuring: Finty Williams as Angelina - and Judi Dench as Miss Lilly * Also Starring: Jo Wyatt, Keith Wickham, Jonell Elliott, Adrienne Posta Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: David Greenway, Simon Williams * Character Design: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: Dave Ingham * Production Assistants: Diana Tusheva Mollot, Tonla Thorne * Technical Supervisor: David Thompson * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy, Trevor Ricketts * Background Director: Loraine Marshall * Background Artists: Gunther Herbst, Katharine Nichols, Natasha Gross, Ian Henderson, Denis Ryan, Louis Duthie, Julie Gleeson * Layout Director: Jacques Gauthier * Layout: Ben Lewis, Nicolai Mustakov, Peter Western, Mike Lodge, Barry Hales, Tom Bailey, Susie Bailey, * Layout Assistant: Chris Drew * Title Animation: John Perkins, Ray Newman Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producers: Andras Erkel, Kirsty Baillie * Animation Directors: Alexander Lyutkevich, Andrei Ignatenko * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistants: Arabella Lauterback, Szabolcs Turanvi-Vadsay, Breata Sagy, Istavan Senkovicz * Animators: Katalin Bross, Laszlo Brovinsky, Igor Makushev, Andrea Mishkedi, Nikolai Dimitrov, Olga Arbuzova, Sandor Palcu, Peter Pozsgai, Oszkar Prell, Annamari Toro, Gabor Toth, Alexander Vago, Karol Holublik, Zdenka Mihalikova, Magdolna Eber, Miro Mirchev, Boris Miotev, Darko Tomicsics, Saiden Todorov, Zolian Furi, Zoran Donchev, Andrei Radka, Magda Eber, Andrezek Radka, Otto Szatmar * Character Supervisor: Krisztina Bakos, Ignac Toth * Colouring Checker: Robert Popele * Colourists: Roland Csama, Imrene Drugon, Istvan Balogie, Gabor Fabinyi, Zoltant Hercegh, Monika Farlas, Magdolina Arkatos, Judee Muller, Csada Bozsa, Veronika Rozsa, Andrea David * Background and Colour Supervisor: Maria Czegledi * Camera: Attila Szalma, Attila Vocsa * Special Effects Software: Tamas Botkos, Sandor Torek * Voice Recording: The Tape Gallery * Engineered by: Simon Capes * Off Line Edit: Corinne Lejeune, Jamie Martin, Infrastructure Post Ltd * Editing Assistants: Sam Ives, Stuart Parmenter * Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios London * Edited and Mixed by: Michael Fentum, Dan Morgan, Darren Banks * Online Post Production: Blue Post Production * Colour Guide: Mark Baugil, Katherine Grincell * Editor: Adam Grant * Developed for Television by: Barbara Slade Hit Entertainment * Script Executive: Madeleine Warburg * Editorial Assistant: Mark Casarotto * Production Manager: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinators: Macushla Carney, Laura Dimaio * Executive Producer: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2002 HIT Entertainment PLC - Based on the books created and devised by Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Video Credits Category:Hit Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Grand Slamm Children’s Films Production Category:Varga Studios